smlfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Hirestar!
CROSS-ING OVER Shorts! _________________________ Synopsis: After getting fired by Murder Man, Firestar and Ice Man try to find a new job. Meanwhile, Sunny Funny shows Parappa around her house. _________________________ Ice Man is seen entering an alleyway. Ice Man: Firestar has got to be here somewhere. Ice Man looks throughout the alley, but with no luck. Ice Man: Come on! She has to be around here! Ice Man suddenly notices some flames on top of a building. Ice Man: That’s got to be her. Ice Man flies to the top of the building and sees Firestar, throwing fireballs everywhere in fury. Ice Man: Hi, Firestar! Firestar: Hey, Ice Man. Ice Man: So, how have you been doing ever since you got fired? Firestar: Horrible! I can’t even commit crimes by myself since I’m so used to working for Murder Man! A flashback starts, showing Firestar robbing a bank. Firestar: So, um, which one is the guy that has the safe code? Clerk: That would be me. Firestar: Thanks. Anyways, GIVE ME THE CODE TO THE SAFE! Clerk: Would that be for your checking account? Firestar: You know what, I’m done. The flashback ends. Ice Man: Well, I also got fired. Firestar: Why? Ice Man: I tried to defend you from Murder Man. He wouldn’t listen so I quit. Firestar: Oh. Well, thanks though. Ice Man: Hopefully, both of us can find a new job. Firestar: I hope so as well! Ice Man: Well, I heard of this place called Burger Shot! Perhaps, we could work there! Firestar: Ok! Ice Man and Firestar leave. Meanwhile. Sunny Funny is at her house, reading a magazine until she hears a knock on her door. When Sunny answers, it is Parappa. Parappa: Hey, Sunny! Sunny: Hi, Parappa! Parappa: Since I’m pretty much new to the city, I figured I’d just stop by to see where you live! Sunny: Ok! Parappa enters the house. Parappa: This house looks nice! Parappa notices Boko at the garden, eating carrots. Parappa: Who is that? Sunny: That’s just Boko. I’ll deal with him now. Sunny calls Bugs Bunny on her phone. In an instant, Bugs Bunny appears out of nowhere, spanks Boko and drags him home. Parappa: Ok. Sunny: Yeah. He just loves stealing from my garden. Parappa heads into a hallway where he sees Sunny’s family photos. Parappa: Who are these guys? Parappa holds a photo of Denny. Sunny: That was my brother, Denny Funny. My father’s name was General Potter. They were such great people. Parappa: Were? Sunny: They all died when the wiki trolls blew up my home planet Greenhouse. I was the only one who escaped. Parappa: Oh. Well, sorry about your loss. Also, do you ever talk about your mother? Sunny: Not much, since she didn’t died on Greenhouse. Parappa: What happened to her? Sunny: She died as soon as I was born. Parappa: Oh. Sunny: What about your parents? Parappa: ... I don’t want to talk about it right now. Sunny: Ok? Parappa: Well, anyways the reason I moved here was because I got fired from my job at Sony because my games were no longer selling well. Sunny: Well, hopefully you’ll find a new job. Parappa: I hope so too! Meanwhile. At Burger Shot, Firestar and Ice Man are seen in cashier uniforms working at the restaurant. However, both of them are having trouble since Ice Man is tending to demanding customers while Firestar keeps burning everything she cooks. Fatass: Hey, f***face! Give me four number fives! Ice Man: Uh.. Uh.. How much did you wanted? A five? Fatass: No, retard! I want four fives! Ice Man: (long pause) Ummmmm. Fatass: Listen, Icy! You give me four fives! And you do it now! Ice Man: You. You wanted. You wanted? Fatass: Hey, wait a minute. Aren’t you Ice Man? Ice Man: (long pause) Yeah, I guess I am. Fatass: Didn’t you have anything to fall back on after you and Firestar got fired by Murder Man? Ice Man: Huh. No, I never graduated from high school. The manager, Brooklyn Guy appears. Brooklyn Guy: He’s a complete idiot! Can hardly function! He’s so stupid! Ice Man: Yeah, I’m stupid. Yes, I am. Back at Firestar, she keeps burning foods as customers start to complain. Customer 1: HEY! YOU BURNED MY MILKSHAKE! Customer 3: MY FRIES! Customer 4: YOU GAVE ME A FRIED BOOT! A customer throws a burnt soda at Firestar, causing her to get angry. Back at Ice Man. Fatass: Oh, we’ll that’s too bad. Fatass suddenly pulls out a ketchup bottle and deliberately squirts Ice Man in the face with ketchup. Fatass: OH S***! LOOK OUT! Ice Man: OWWWW!! I’LL KILL YOU!!! Fatass: Now you got to go wash your face! Ice Man: Face! Right! Ice Man accidentally dips his hands in a deep fryer and is sprayed with hot oil. Ice Man: AAAGGGHHHHHH!!!!! Brooklyn Guy: That’s the deep fryer you idiot! Fatass: Ha! Your face is burning! Ice Man screams in pain as Brooklyn Guy and Fatass start laughing at him. Suddenly, Ice Man snaps, forms a giant icicle and stabs Fatass in the chest. Fatass: AGH! Brooklyn Guy switches into his Cop outfit. Brooklyn Guy: FREEZE- Ice Man freezes Brooklyn Guy solid. Firestar also snaps, burns off her outfit and both she and Ice Man rampage throughout the establishment, killing numerous customers until the entire place explodes. Ice Man: Well, that didn’t go so well. Firestar: True! Suddenly, Firestar hears police sirens. Firestar: What is that? Firestar and Ice Man look at the street and spot Murder Man, Mega Maid and Spider Man chasing after Nancy and DBT Guy, who have stolen a jar of black ink. Ice Man: So, Firestar? Perhaps, we should surprise them? Firestar: Yes! Firestar throws fire at Nancy’s car as the screen cuts to black. This leads into the CuldeeFell Shortz Episode, The Hunting Party!. _________________________ _________________________ Trivia * This marks the return of Fatass since 12 Days of Plushmas!. Category:CROSS-ING OVER Shorts! Category:The Firestar Arc! Category:Firestar Episodes Category:Ice Man Episodes Category:Fatass Episodes Category:Murder Man Episodes Category:Mega Maid Episodes Category:Spider Man Episodes Category:DBT Guy Episodes Category:Brooklyn T. Guy Episodes Category:Sunny Funny Episodes Category:Parappa Episodes Category:Denny Funny Episodes Category:General Potter Episodes Category:From 2019 Category:Sad episodes Category:Bugs Bunny Episodes Category:Boko Episodes Category:Red Ribbon Reissues Category:Nancy Episodes